Learn to Love again
by Words.Love.Passion
Summary: After Ginny lost her one true Love, she never thought she'll be able to Love again But someone proves her different.But Darkness rules the Wizarding World and forbids her to live and Love.Will be Love enough at the End to overwhelm the Darkness?


He lied in her arms. She couldn't stop screaming and tears were rolling down her Face. This Pain she was feeling was tearing her heart apart. People were standing around here, watching her as she was saying Goodbye to her Love of the Life. The one she was desperately waiting for nearly 6 Years and it only held 3.

How could he leave her? He Promised NOT to die!

Since the first time she saw him, she fell in Love with him.

And it took him 6 Years to realize the he loved her too.

And those 3 Years were the most wonderful Years in her entire Life, she's only 19 Years old but she knows that, because she'll never be able to love someone the way she loved him.

At this moment she thought she'll never be able to fall in love again.

He was all she ever wanted. He was everything.

She heard the cold and triumphantly laughter of the man who killed her Love.

She was dingy and Blood was all over her Hands and Jeans.

He killed Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived, the only one who was able to kill the most powerful Dark Wizard: Lord Voldemort.

Everything will change from now on. Darkness will control the World. These are the Times when People have to keep together and fight the Darkness and have to believe in the good, in Hope and the most important thing _Love_!

But how are they able to believe in Love, when so many People have lost People they loved?

Everyone has to find that out himself but they should try to open up for Love again and spread it all over the World.

Yes Love is the most powerful Power to overwhelm the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort. Because that's something he doesn't understand, because he was never able to feel it.

Ginny was lying awake in her Bed in her Room at the Borrow, starring in the air and thinking about Harry Potter the boy she always loved and always will.

It's already 2 months ago that he died and the pain just doesn't' seem to go away. She could still feel his Body next to hers, when he was lying next to her 3 months ago. His Arms tight around her (she felt so secure), his warm Body holding hers warm. She loved it the way he kissed her on the forehead. She was lost in her thoughts and let out a satisfied and happy smile, while thinking about the last time Harry kissed her forehead.

_Knock. Knock._

She found herself back in reality. Harry's dead and she will never get a kiss again on her forehead from the boy-who-lived.

She sat up on her bed as she said: "Come in!"

"Ginny?" said a familiar Voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hermione, is it you?"

"Yes it's me." She came in and sat down beside Ginny.

Ginny hugged her. "When did you come?" she said happily to see her.

She hadn't seen Hermione in a month. She and Ron were Aurors and were on a mission somewhere in England but far away from London.

"I just arrived 10 minutes ago, Ron is here also, he's downstairs. Your Mom's complaining how thin he got and is making him food."

Ginny laughed, it wasn't a really happy laughter. She tried to sound happy but it sounded so unreal. She hadn't really laughed since Harry's dead.

Every time she felt at least a little bit happy she felt guilty right away

_It is unf__air that I'm sitting here being alive, laughing and having Fun, while Harry had to die._

Hermione noticed the Fake laughter. Hermione was the only one who really understood Ginny; she knows that she can talk to her when ever she wants to.

"So how are you doing?" Hermione said that with a warm and worried voice.

"Oh I'm fine", Hermione was hearing the over happy voice and Ginny could hear it herself and was wondering why she was having that voice. "I'm just so tired since the last few weeks and I don't know why. I'll guess I better sleep a little."

"Oh sure I'm downstairs if you need anything."

"OK thank you!"

Hermione went out with a worried view to Ginny, who lied down on the bed and turned to the side.

Weeks passed and Ginny was still lying in her bed most of the time, she hardly eats or talks to anyone. Everybody was trying to cheer her up but it was hopeless, she just didn't want to.  
All she wanted was to be with Harry, touching his Lips, feeling his Body on hers and to feel protected by his muscular arms.

One Day when she was searching for socks in her Closet she found a letter.

On it was standing her Name.

_Ginny Weasl__ey_

After thinking a few seconds about who that letter was from she realized, it was a Letter from Harry.

Carefully she opened the Letter, without knowing what to expect.

Her Heart was beating so fast she could hear it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm writing this Letter to you just in case if something happens to me (which hopefully won't happen)_

_You are the most Beautiful Girl I have ever seen and I love you more than live __(Even if it took me 6 years to recognize that) and I want you to be Happy and live your life even when I'm not there anymore. I don't want to see you crying. I maybe won't be there anymore to hold you or Kiss your sweet lips but I'll always be in your Heart._

_And please promise me one Thing, don't sit around all day and cry be Happy and just be yourself. You have to move on and don't look back. I'm sure you'll find another man who loves you not as much as me of course but someone who loves you a lot and treat you right._

_I Love you Ginny Weasely you are the best thing that ever happened to me!_

_With all my Love, Harry_

Ginny sat down on the Floor and cried. The Letter smells just like him.

_I can't be Happy __without Harry I just can't!_

She sat and cried for a while, then she stood up and made her way to his grave, it was time to say Goodbye.


End file.
